


cool for a second

by creaturefromspace



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creaturefromspace/pseuds/creaturefromspace
Summary: Riley leaves to comfort Abby instead of John.
Relationships: Abby/Riley Johnson
Comments: 35
Kudos: 521





	cool for a second

Abby heard the sound of footsteps crunching on the already hardened snow behind her, attempting to wipe away the tears staining her face with her jacket to keep whoever was approaching from seeing how upset she was. Not that it would have even mattered. She was pretty sure every person in that little ass town had been in that house tonight, and they all had a front row view of her heart breaking.

“You okay?”

Abby turned around, only half surprised to see who was on the other end of the question. It really would have only been one of three people. But Harper clearly had no intention of going after her, and John probably knew that she would need her space.

“Yeah, um, I’m fine,” she replied, using her fingers this time to clear away any stray tears. “You didn’t have to come after me.”

Riley shrugged like it was no big deal. “That was pretty ugly back there. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

The cold was biting away at her and she was already feeling pretty pathetic after being publicly rejected by her own girlfriend. Abby decided to stop fighting back everything she’d been feeling the past few days and let her walls finally come crumbling down as sob after sob worked its way through her small frame. She had to admit, it felt pretty good to cry.

Riley stood there, letting her get it out as she stared off into the distance. It was nice, having her there without having her really be there. And when Abby was finally able to gather herself in a presentable enough way, Riley still remained.

“Can we grab something to drink?” she asked, hoping for an agreement because she didn’t think she could take another rejection that night.

Riley nodded. “You read my mind.” She pointed a little further down the road. “I’m parked this way.”

Abby nodded, recognizing the dark blue Subaru she’d gotten picked up in to go hunting for a white elephant gift just hours before. She followed Riley over to the car, getting inside and staring out the window at the house that had been nothing short of hell for her. Riley reached forward and blasted the heat before pulling off towards the town.

She took her to the same bar they’d gone to last time. Abby was happy about that. The booth settings were nice and she needed to lean herself up against something. She never stopped to appreciate the comfort of a sturdy bar wall before.

“Do you think we’re giving into the stereotype?” Riley asked, once they had their drinks in front of them.

“What do you mean?”

She lifted up her glass for emphasis. “Drinking beer. It’s kind of a cliché in the lesbian community, don’t you think?”

Abby shrugged, letting out a chuckle. “I just like the way it tastes.”

“You’re joking.”

She shook her head. “Nope.”

“Okay, then. I guess I’m just giving into the stereotype because I think beer tastes disgusting.”

Abby laughed now. “Then drink something else.”

Riley returned the laughter. “I don’t think I can. I’ve already been drinking beer for years. I’ve accepted it at this point.”

“Oh, god.”

Their laughter died down but the mood shifted into a much lighter one. The dim lighting of the bar made it feel more intimate than it actually was. And without the amusement of the entertainers on the stage, there was nothing to distract from the tension that had existed and grown between the two women over the course of Abby’s visit.

“So, am I stupid for thinking she would finally come clean?” Abby eventually asked, finishing off the last of her beer.

Riley signaled the bartender for two more. “You’re not stupid. You knew her for, what, a year? I played into her little game for most of my adolescent life, and I don’t feel stupid. We’re just two girls who got our hopes up for the wrong person.”

“I guess I never really felt like I knew her,” Abby revealed, surprising even her own self with the revelation.

Riley raised her eyebrows. “Really? How so?”

She took a moment to think about it, figuring out what she had meant by that. “I don’t know. I guess I always felt like she was hiding something from me. You know, she told me months ago that she’d come out to her parents and told them about us. She lied right to my face and then woke up every day and continued to lie to me. How could she do that to me if she really loved me?”

“Her fear of being out is greater than her love for you,” Riley answered, giving her a sympathetic frown. “It sucks, but it happens all the time.”

Two more pints were placed in front of them and they simultaneously reached for the glasses. After a lengthy chug, Abby realized she was starting to feel a whole lot better. Nothing like a good buzz to get her spirits lifted again.

“I hate Christmas. I’ve always hated it. The only reason I came down here was because Harper promised me this trip would get me to love it.”

“She’s ruined Christmas forever for you, hasn’t she?”

Abby chuckled despite herself. “Yeah, I think so.”

“I’m not a big fan of it either. I’m not even religious or anything. It’s just an excuse to see my family for a bit before I have to go back to the real world.”

“Oh, that’s right. You’re a med student,” Abby recalled.

Riley looked pleased. “So you’ve heard. Are you impressed?”

Abby pretended to think about it, laughing at the faux offended look on the other girl’s face. “Yeah, I’m impressed. You’re going to save lives. I mean, it doesn’t get cooler than that.”

“Well, I’m glad you think so.” They smiled at each other. “So, what about you?”

“Uh, I’m studying art history. Not as cool as being a doctor, but I think it’s still pretty high up there,” she said, mostly joking.

A look of interest overtook Riley’s features, making Abby shift in her seat. She was pretty much used to people laughing off her passion for the subject. Someone studying something as respectable as Riley actually looking intrigued gave her stomach a funny feeling. She took another drink from her pint.

“Art history, huh? I think that’s awesome.”

“Oh, yeah?” Abby ducked her head. “Cool.”

A loud buzzing noise vibrated against the cushion of the booth, and Abby reached down into her back pocket, pulling out her phone. She was prepared to ignore whoever it was on the other end and put her phone on silent, but hesitated when she saw that it was John calling. She knew she should answer. He did come all the way out there for her, even though she definitely didn’t ask him to.

“I should get this,” Abby said, hoping the grimace on her face was enough of an apology. “Hello?”

“ _I'm on my way._ "

“John, I’m fine,” she said, noticing the almost relieved look on Riley’s face once the person on the other end of the line had been identified for her.

“ _Like hell you are. Your girlfriend just denied your entire relationship in front of her whole family and you managed to find yourself at the only bar open right now,_ " he said, sounding genuinely upset. “ _Please tell me you’re not alone._ "

“I’m not alone,” she replied. “I’m with Riley. And you have got to stop tracking my location, dude.”

“ _Who the hell is Riley?_ "

She sighed, rolling her eyes. “Look, I’m fine, okay? Don’t worry about me.”

“ _Abby, I just drove all the way out here for you. That family is just plain rude and practically threw me out of there the moment they realized I was still there._ "

“Well, what were you still doing there?” she asked.

“ _I was grabbing the rest of your things. Jane showed me where you were staying. She was the only normal one there, it seemed like._ "

Abby perked up. “Wait, so you have my stuff?”

“ _Yes. There was no way I was going to let you step back into the lion’s den._ "

“John, you’re a lifesaver.”

“ _Yeah, yeah. I’m pulling up now. See you inside._ "

Abby hung up the phone, beaming now that she knew she could officially be done with those people. She’d still have to see Harper again at some point, but that was something she wouldn’t need to worry about in the moment and that was good enough for her.

“Good news, I’m guessing,” Riley said, offering a small smile.

She nodded. “My friend John grabbed my things for me. Now I can leave tonight and I never have to come back to this place.”

The smile on Riley's face faltered slightly, but managed to stay in place. “I’m glad. You shouldn’t have to stay here any longer than you already have.”

The door to the bar opened and in walked John, making a beeline right for their booth. He slid in beside Abby, bringing her in for a tight hug that she only half reciprocated. When he pulled away, the distraught look on his face made Abby feel bad.

“Are you really okay?” he asked.

She nodded. “Yes, I really am. I can’t promise I will be tomorrow, or the day after that. But right now, I’m feeling good.”

He smiled, glancing over to Riley. “Thank you for taking care of her.”

“Of course,” the brunette said. “I’m Riley.”

“John.”

They shook hands and then he turned his attention back onto Abby, grabbing onto her shoulders. Abby shot Riley a look, hopefully conveying to her how sorry she was for her friend’s dramatics.

“Honey, if you want me to go back in there and give her a piece of my mind, I will. I will do that for you. Okay?”

Both girls laughed.

“John, you really don’t have to do that. Please don’t do that.”

He sighed as though he had really wanted to do it even though Abby knew damn well that he didn’t. “Whatever you wish. Now, let’s get out of here. It’s late and we have a long drive ahead of us.”

And even though she really didn’t want to leave Riley so soon, she knew that he was right. “I guess we really should get going. It's dangerous to be out on the road while we’re tired.”

“Yeah, you guys should hit the road,” Riley agreed, although she looked a bit disappointed.

John slid out of the booth first, followed by Abby who took out her wallet and threw a couple of twenty dollar bills down onto the table to cover both of their tabs. While he left them to go get the car warmed up, the two lingered behind, preparing their goodbyes.

“Thank you again, Riley. For being there. You’ve been the best part of the trip. The only good memory I’ll leave this place with,” Abby admitted, tucking her hands into her pockets.

Riley stood up from the booth, standing in front of her with a small smile on her lips. “Same here. You have my number if you ever want to chat.”

Abby nodded. “For sure.” Then, while she still felt bold, she added, “And if you ever find yourself in Pittsburg, let me know.”

“Pittsburg, huh?” Riley grinned. “I think I can manage that.”

They parted ways with a hesitant hug that maybe lasted a moment too long. Then Abby left the bar and joined John in his car, watching Riley as they drove away. She couldn’t help the pang in her heart. One that stung from having to say goodbye to Riley and was completely unrelated to her breakup with Harper.

“I like her,” John said, as they drove through the small town one last time.

Abby smiled to herself , leaning her head against the window. “So do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wish these two ended up together but writing this is how I'm coping.


End file.
